This invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and, more particularly to a total exercise stationary cycle which includes arm levers having angularly adjustable handles.
In recent years, more and more people have become health conscious. Studies have shown that there is a direct correlation between the physical and mental well-being of an individual and their exercise program. In fact, statistics show that exercise is becoming a necessity for enjoying a long and healthy life. It has been established that endurance-type overall exercise plays an important role in reducing stress, high blood and elevated cholesterol readings. In addition, an increase in an individual's muscular strength can even aid in the performance of everyday activities such as lifting groceries, moving furniture, gardening and enjoying recreational activities.
As a consequence of the increased desirablity of exercise there has been an unprecedented increase in the number of different types of exercise equipment on the market today. One of the most effective pieces of exercise equipment is the total exercise stationary cycle. The benefit of using such a piece of equipment is that it can be utilized in order to improve both overall cardiovascular conditioning as well as increase muscular strength. The total exercise stationary cycle, in a single piece of equipment, permits the user or operator to gradually develop numerous muscle groups while increasing overall endurance.
The total exercise stationary cycle differs from the stationary exercycle in that it incorporates therein a pair of movable as opposed to fixed arm levers. These arm levers are directly associated with a pedalling mechanism. The arm levers are usually in the form of tubular members which are bent at their upper end to form handles which may be grasped by the user. The handles are oriented horizontally. The bottom ends of the arm levers are attached to the wheel axle of the cycle. The arm levers can be utilized independently of pedalling the cycle in order to substantially increase the amount and type of exercise which can be performed.
A problem which is associated with the total exercise cycle is the inability of the arm levers to effectively allow the user to best utilize the wide variety of exercises capable of being undertaken with the cycle. This is due mainly because the handles at the ends of the arm levers of conventional total exercise stationary cycles are disposed in a horizontal position and that for certain exercises this angular position is either uncomfortable for the user or does not constitute the best position for maximum muscle build-up. In particular, when an exercise requires the arms to be positioned substantially against the body during the exercise, the horizontal orientation of the handles makes such a requirement extremely difficult and for some people not even possible. It therefore would be desirable to provide lever arms for exercise equipment which would enable the user to obtain not only the optimum exercise value for a variety of different exercises but also the ability to perform these exercises in a maximum of comfort.